Memories?
by EeveeVictini54
Summary: After finally saving the world from being totally destroyed. Adena, who was once a Vulpix, now returns home to her human self. But...she can't put her finger on somebody who's so familiar but so strange at the same time. Based on Pokemon: Blue Rescue Team and Pokemon: Explorers Of Sky. After the main character disappears, what happens to them when they return back human?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaaaack!**

**T^T **

**Yeah...haven't gotten around to writing much anymore.**

**I've lost...(Dramatic scene) MY WILL TO WRITE!**

**I'll tell you the story, **

**I met this crazy talking cat, she called herself Hello Kitty and dragged me into a magic hole where everyone's head was way to big and-wait...that happened to my cousin! Not me! Oops!**

**Anyway, guess I just got lazy then.**

**Just to let you know, this story has some plot of Pokémon: Blue Rescue Team and Pokémon: Explorers Of Sky.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Tears streamed down my face as my body became to disappear. My partner who was holding on to me for dear life was sobbing. I tried to hug him, only to find my arms and paws had already disappeared.

Instead of patting him, I said slowly, "I'm sorry," he looked up, red puffy eyes stared at me as tears fell quickly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before...I..." I turned away as he answered back,

"Its...okay."

But I knew it wasn't.

My Vulpix body was just almost gone, only my head and a little of my neck was still visible. Riun, searched through the treasure bag before he got out a necklace. He put it around my neck and whispered,

"Hopefully this might help you remember...me and all your adventures in this world. Adena. Don't forget, we saved the world together. We beat Rayquaza and survived."

I smiled and said, "Thank you..."

He wiped my tears as I my whole body vanished.

I then found myself in complete darkness.

* * *

My vision was blurry, as I blinked, I thought I saw someone and their face was familiar. I slowly opened my eyes and a middle-aged woman stood next to me, she hugged me and said "Oh Adena! I thought I had lost you!" I blinked, and tried to remember who she was.

She was my mom.

She had red-brownish hair, wrinkles starting to appear. She had a thin body and wore a small yellow dress.

I looked down and awed that my hands had returned instead of red Vulpix paws.

I then felt something around my neck, I looked down and the necklace which I couldn't remember very well gave to me. It was a silver chain and in the middle was a shard of a blue stone.

My mother soon noticed it and said, "Where did you get that?" I answered back slowly

" I don't really know."

She shrugged, and walked out of the room which I didn't notice I was in, I was in a hospital!

Before I knew it, a small group of people came inside, behind them was my girl who had dark chocolate hair came running over to me and hugged me tight,

she had big tears falling down and she said,

"We were so scared Adena! We thought we had lost you for good!" I slowly hugged her back, uncertain who she was. I said quietly,

"What...happened to me?"

She let go and replied, "You didn't wake up one day! You've been in a coma for almost 2 years! Nobody knows why you almost died." I looked up at the ceiling, then looking at everybody's worried faces and said,

"Well, I'm alive aren't I? I'm tired...I want to go back to sleep now. Could you go?"

Everybody nodded and left, except one boy, he had blond hair and blue eyes, he came over and said, "I hope you sleep well." I looked at him and tried to remember who he was before asking,

"W-who are you again?" he smiled slowly and answered,

"Ren, my name is Ren. We were childhood friends, remember?" I mouthed an 'o' before nodding. He got up and waved to me before leaving the room.

I lay down on the bed and sighed. I looked at my necklace again before I sadly said,

"I know who I am...but who are you?"

Suddenly, I heard a faint, muffled voice and looked around. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and I heard the voice, it was oddly familiar say,

_"Don't forget, we saved the world together."_

I then shook my head before I said to myself. "Who are you?"

I looked down at my hands and covered my face with them and I said loudly, tears starting to form;

"Who am I?!"

* * *

**There goes the first chapter! **

**Poor Adena...**

**Enjoy the rest of your day!**

**Er, and...could you maybe review too?**

**God bless you, and goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A small Christmas flashback. With some of present time of the story too.  
**

**Actually, this chapter is going to be portraying on how Riun and Adena celebrate their Christmas together.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Adena looked at the Christmas tree curiously, after waking up after a very long coma, she had been for 4 months with her family. She couldn't remember very much about herself either.

Her father, Mr. Tsukiwo smiled at his daughter and said, "In America, Americans celebrate a holiday called Christmas, since we are an American/Japanese family, we celebrate Japanese and American traditions."

Adena sat down and said, "But why?"

Her father smiled and said, "Well if you want to find out, then look it up."

He then walked away to get the Christmas ornaments.

Adena looked at the tree before she shrugged and left to go to her room.

Plopping down on her bed, Adena sighed, with a bored look, she grabbed a random book and forced herself to read it, soon after falling asleep.

* * *

Riun trudged silently through the snow, a slight frown on his face. His first time without Adena to celebrate Christmas with.

As he returned to the guild, he saw that someone had put a Christmas tree for Christmas time already.

He passed by everybody gloomily. He wouldn't be happy unless by a miracle (or a Christmas miracle) that Adena would come back. But that would be impossible.

When Riun came into his room, he fell into his straw bed and the Riolu soon fell asleep. Dreaming about his best friend.

* * *

_**Adena's**** Dream****...**  
_

_"Merry Christmas!" the voice! Adena thought, who is that mysterious voice?  
_

_"You too Riun!" _

_Adena looked around, where were these voices coming from? Whose Riun?  
_

_Adena, now very curious, looked for the owners of the voices, especially Riun. But the only thing she could see was darkness.  
_

_"Hey...Riun, would you know if...uh..."_

_"What Adena?" _

_Adena was shocked, she listened for the other voice, supposedly 'Adena'._

_"Weeeell...er...would you think it's funny if I told you that I may be human?"_

_Adena couldn't take it anymore, somebody must be tricking her. That voice was definitely hers and Adena yelled,_

_"Hey! Stop whoever you are! Show yourself! I. Do. Not. Like. being tricked!"_

_But nobody answered._

_"A human? Those things have been and almost for 500 years, extinct! You're a Pokémon, not human! Anyway, it's impossible for you to be one of those." Riun's voice said.  
_

_"Oh...ha...ha...heheehe, well I was just kidding so..."  
_

_"Here are your drinks!" Another voice came in and said.  
_

_"Ohhhh..hot cocoa. Thanks, Spinda!"  
_

_"Your certainly welcome."_

**_End Of Adena's_ _Dream..._**

* * *

**_Riun's Dream..._**

_"Mmmm...Spinda's special hot cocoa for the holidays is scrumptious! Right, Riun?" Adena said as she sipped her drink.  
_

_"Mhhh. They are delicious!" I replied.  
_

_"Hey, let's have a race to see who goes the most slowest!" Adena smiled as she looked at me.  
_

_"Why? Isn't a race supposed to go fast?" I looked at her with a curious look, Adena just grinned.  
_

_"Well, I don't care. But, after the holidays we are going to have to go back to searching for Groyvle again so let's enjoy this while we can!" I said and Adena just shrugged and said,  
_

_"Are you sure he's bad?"  
_

_"Bad?! Adena, he's been stealing time gears! The area with the time gear stops everything, and...and, the areas close to it will have earthquakes a lot!" I yelled, almost spilling my hot cocoa.  
_

_"I know but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"Something told me that he wasn't bad..."_

_"Huh...your magic powers I believe that give you access to the future and the past?"_

_"Mmmhh."_

_"Oh...then..."_

_"HAVE A TASTE OF MY HOT COCOA!" I screamed and threw my hot cocoa at her,_

_"AHHHHHHH! RIUN! YOU GOT HOT COCOA ALL OVER MY FURRRRR! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."  
_

_"H-hey...I was just playing ar-r-round Adena!" I said cautiously._

_"Take this!" _

_"Hey! You got hot cocoa all over my fur! And OW! It BURNS!"_

_"Serves you right." Muttered Adena,_

_"BOGASHRAOLHOSAIHLDSA!" I screamed angrily, Adena and the Pokémon close by stared at me with surprise. _

_Adena then said slowly, "What...was...that for?" _

_I just yawned and replied lazily, "Dunnoooo...I say that and other random things when I'm angry."_

_"Huh, maybe I should do that." _

_"Naaaaaahh, that would be weird for you to do it."_

_"Oh. So your saying that a girl can't do it?" I nodded.  
_

_"BALKAOHKOAAAALLOOOOSHIIIIIIEEEEE!" Screamed Adena, nobody payed attention though this time.  
_

_"See, I told you only I can do it."_

_"Humph."_

_"Haha. Don't feel too bad Adena, it is the holidays. You shouldn't be gloomy."  
_

**_End Of Riun's Dream..._**

* * *

Adena awoke with a start, what was that dream about?

It seemed so real but so...

"Adena! Time to set the table!" Yelled Adena's mother.

"Alright Mom!" Replied Adena.

After dinner, she would find out who Riun is and why she keeps on having these strange dreams.

She would.

* * *

Riun felt somebody shaking him, he stirred and his eyes fluttered open to find Sunflora, Chimecho, Loudred and Bidoof.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Riun asked, everybody looked at him and said,

"It's time for our Christmas party to start!"

"Oh." Was Riun's only reply.

Without Adena, Christmas was nothing to him.

* * *

**Yuuuuuuuuuuup...I know it was rushed. But I forced myself to finish, for some reason, I'm having a hard time writing stories nowadays...I feel like...  
**

**Well, I don't know! **

**Better go to the doctor, (I think this is one of these really long and serious cases of Writer's Block. X-X)**

**Well, good day! 2014, we're waiting!**

**-EeveeVictini54**


	3. Chapter 3

**Extremely bored...on a Sunday morning...it's raining outside...BLAH!**

**A late Happy New Year to everyone :D**

**Well, **

**To Someone: Thank you very much for your help. Yes, I know that Christmas is a human religious holiday. But personally, I was having a war between having a Christmas or not in my story. I have also been trying to break the habit of using line breaks all the time. It is very hard and many times that happens. But thank you very much for your encouragement!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokemon. **

* * *

Adena wouldn't imagine anything so amazing as getting a pet for Christmas.

Ren, her best friend, had given her the special pet for Christmas.

It was a Vulpix.

When Adena saw it, she asked how he'd had caught it, but he just smiled and replied that he had his ways.

The Vulpix's name was Turi and both Turi and Adena were now taking a walk in the park.

"Now Turi, if I was a Pokemon what would you think I would be?" Adena asked, as she looked around at other people's Pokemon.

Turi answered, "Vulpix." Adena just looked at her like she had understood her and said,

"You really think that?" Turi just kept on walking, her tails behind her swishing side to side every step she took.

Adena looked around the park, many places, people were having Pokemon battles. It looked like they were having a lot of fun.

Stopping, Adena said to Turi excitedly, "Hey Turi, it's Ren. Let's go say hi to him."

Turi, who had been enjoying just a quiet stroll in the park now just sighed and followed her trainer. Adena ran towards Ren who was with his Weavile.

"Ren!" Adena called, Ren looked and he smiled widely, and waved.

Ren walked to Adena and said, "Hi Adena, how has Turi been doing?" Adena picked up the Vulpix and replied with eagerness,

"Oh, she's been doing fine. how about you and Weavile?"

Ren replied as he patted his Weavile's head, "He's doing great. We just won a battle against a Croconaw." Adena was just about to answer when Turi started wiggling in her arms, surprised, Adena let go of her and Turi ran off.

"Oh, I better go get Turi. Bye Ren!" with that Adena left.

"Turi! Where did you go?" Adena called, she heard a rustle in the bushes and ran to it, searching inside the bush she felt a something furry and grabbed it. Pulling it out of the bushes she found Turi. The Vulpix just smiled.

"Turi, you shouldn't run off like that." Adena scolded.

Turi's ears drooped now knowing she had done a bad thing. Another rustle in the bushes and Adena put down Turi. Cautious but curious to see what else was inside the bushes.

Then a Ratata's head popped out, in its mouth an ice cream cone and dripping ice cream. Adena looked at the Ratata and said to Turi, "Where did that Ratata get that ice cream cone? It's still pretty cold for ice cream to be selling."

Turi sniffed the ground, but not finding any scent. Adena sighed and squatted to pet Turi, when she had contact with Turi, she saw a white beam of light quickly come by, then a white flash appeared and Adena found herself in front of a building.

It looked just like a Wigglytuff.

Nobody was around and she tried to move but her body wouldn't listen to her, suddenly she saw two Pokemon coming in, a Riolu and a Vulpix.

Then both of them stopped, the Riolu then said, "U-um, let's d-do this!" Her eyes widened in recognition to his voice. It was Riun. That voice she kept on hearing in her dreams. The dreams which haunted her every single night. But how come she could understand him? She couldn't see his face but she knew that it was Riun. The Vulpix nodded to Riun with confidence.

Suddenly, everything was sucked into a vortex and Adena opened her eyes to find that she was still petting Turi. Turi was looking worriedly at her. Adena just smiled and said, "I-I'm fine Turi, just...just...something came up to me and I was lost in thought."

Turi still looked at her with her with worried eyes.

Adena smiled and got up, picking Turi up as well and said, "Let's go home. I want to rest."

"Vulpix..."

* * *

**So, Adena now knows that Riun is a Riolu! BUT she still doesn't know who that Vulpix is.  
**

**I thank everyone who has read this! And to the people that reviewed and will review, I'm happy that you like it and that you can help me improve.**

**-EeveeVictini54**


End file.
